Gaara
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.  Being RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell and then with the threat of being tossed into a metal institute on his tail, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

**I'm hoping for a short story with long chapters, so watch out when it says something about it being UPDATED it's going to be updated but it will still say the same chapter until I found a decent amount of pages to the chapter, then it's going to the next chapter **

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Chapter 1

There was not a time when he, Gaara, was sine, he lost his mother at birth, his family resented him and his father had made 11 failed attempts to kill him. He never was loved by anyone or so he thought, both his siblings loved him very much they were just afraid of him every since that day he believed that no one loved him. His uncle was the one that hurt him the most, his uncle was a look like to his mother, her twin, his uncle was the only one that did not seemed to hate him. He was happy, his uncle was his favorite, he would always seek out his uncle, and his uncle even told him the surface of what love was but that did not last long.

It was a night that he would never forget, it was the 11th failed attempt on his life but this time it wasn't his father nor some stupid maid that didn't know how to get things through. He was surprised when he discovered that the killer was his own uncle, he cried out in pain, he did not understand, why was his uncle trying to kill him? Didn't he tell him that he cared for him? He just couldn't understand until his uncle told him, he was on his last breathe when the attempt completely back fired even so his uncle seemed to have no regrets except one, he HATED him, his uncle wanted to kill him because he was the one that killed his sister, his beloved sister.

Gaara cried that night and it was the last time he ever cried for a long time.

Up until he was 12 he seemed unreachable, he was always cold, never ever once showing his true intentions. His siblings were trying make up for lost times, they were older now the eldest sister, Temari, was 14 and the older brother, Kankuro, was 13, they knew that in the past they neglected their little brother, never once trying to figure him out and help him with his troubles. Now they understand they were so cruel to their brother, not saying a word to him nor giving him any attention. So now they're trying to let go of the past and start a new one, but that was fairly impossible, even though that they grew up their brother still stood still in the darkness, of course they couldn't leave him so they tried their best even though he hated them.

When they went to the same together their brother would always get into fights never once thinking of the consequences that would come after, the older siblings were always the one to bail him out when he needed it. He never appreciated it but they could understand that. It was then that he picked a fight that he could NOT win, both boys were upper classmen with his older sister, so she knew them. A boy with black hair and eyes, and the other blond hair and blue eyes, pretty dumb if you ask me, and that's what he always thought he thought the kid was extremely dumb, he acted wired and he hung out with a people that seemed to put him down all time. He hated that, he hated the way his blue eyes would glitter with emotion, he hated that he even tried to speak to him when he came over to pick up his sister for some social event, he hated the way he was so cheerful; it was disgusting.

It was at a random time when he saw the boy with wired hair do, his black eyes gazing into his own; they had been just walking along minding their own business until they bump into each other. He did not know why but the time felt so right to kick this guy off his high horse, he never did like this kid, he is one of the people that always seemed to bring the blond down, he would pick fights with him too. He looked around one time to see if there were any people and to his luck there, only a few that would call the police of things got out of hand.

He looked back at the boy, who name was Sasuke Uchiha, and all Sasuke did was cock his head to the side. Of course, he didn't like it, what was Sasuke trying to do? Sasuke had no emotions in his eyes; he just looked at him as if he was nothing but a flea.

Then in a split second, Sasuke glared at him "Stay away from Naruto"

Naruto? So that's the boys name. He never really paid much of attention to anyone's name but this person here.

"Also, I don't care if you're Temari's little brother, you better watch your step"

The red head only glared back "And why's that?"

Sasuke gave a nasty sigh and put one hand on his hip "Because that's what Naruto always talks about now"

Teal eyes widened "Why?"

Sasuke straightened up "I don't know, sometimes Naruto can be so difficult that you can't talk him out of anything" he mumbled the rest.

The red head smirked "Then I should kill him then"

Sasuke growled, "Stay away from him"

The read head continued to smirk before walking off, this was a lot better than fighting, now he knows a weakness against Sasuke. He knew the raven was watching him so he turned around "If you don't know my name is Gaara"

Sasuke scoffed "I know your name" he said simply.

"Then if you do, you know when to stay out of my business and if….Naruto wants to talk to me, then his mother wouldn't mind"

Sasuke scowled "He doesn't have any parents"

Gaara did not think much of it; "I was talking about you, Uchiha" Gaara smoothly turned and walked off. 'Naruto' he chuckled 'What a weird name' he sighed and looked up at the sky 'Guess another kill wouldn't hurt anyone'

Not much of a fight, he knew it was not going to happen wants they stared talking, He does not talk before fighting anyone, and it was just against his rules. He also earned information, Naruto was the blonds' name, it suited him for some reason even though it meant something that you put in ramen.

---------------

Gaara frowned he did not like what today had brought, for one thing Sasuke was dragged by Naruto to their house. He was greeted last by the blond but not after the glaring contest between the raven and himself.

"Gaara" Naruto called.

Gaara frowned but switched his gaze to the blue eyes boy, he didn't say anything.

Naruto grinned, he was used to the silence from Sasuke and his bother Itachi, so nothing so new "How've you been?" he cocked his head to the side when he didn't get a response from the red head. "Soooo…um" Naruto scratched the back of his head before sighing. Gaara was setting on a white couch wearing a typical black and red outfit and red air forces.

"Gaara please get your feet off the couch," Temari said from the kitchen.

Gaara frowned over his should before putting his feet of the ground. Naruto smiled and preceded to sit beside him "Now I can talk to you" he grinned.

The red cocked his head to the said, it had only been a week after his encounter with the Uchiha, so he had time to think about how to destroy this boys happiness. "Why are you talking to me?"

Naruto only smiled "Because I already talked to Temari and Kankuro so why not you?"

"So you're only talking to me because you already talked to my siblings? Tch, kind of selfish isn't it?" He almost smirked.

"No, not really, it's not the only reason why I want to talk to you but because you remind me of someone"

"Uchiha?"

Naruto smiled but shook his head "No, me"

After that day, Naruto started talking to Gaara more frequency and for some reason it made Gaara really…happy.

Gaara sighed, is has been weeks since Naruto unofficially became his friend. He didn't talk nor hang out with the blond like others do, they just talk to each other when they see each other. Today was a food contest at the school, it was a weekend thing, but their were a lot of people. Naruto was in Culinary Arts one of his works will be there to be judge,

Gaara didn't believe it when Naruto said that he was in Culinary Arts, he always thought he was a goof off and could get nothing done even IF he was a senior in high school.

Gaara came separately from his siblings, he didn't want to come with them, he knew that Temari would drag him everywhere and annoy him even more. He came just to see and he would leave just the way he came. Naruto invited him to see his work, of course Temari kept teasing that it was a date, WHY would it be a date? It didn't make any sense, why would Gaara even want to date anyone and besides why would anyone want to date him.

The red head sighed, at the school there were two brick gates that surrounded the front of the school and the entrance way was the only way you can get throw without being a teacher that has a key so you can get through the back.

Gaara 'humped' and tossed his head to the side, he didn't want to come anyway, the chains on his black pants swung in motion, he crossed his black and red stripped covered arms and almost impatiently tapped his black bucked boots.

"Gaara!!"

The red head cocked his head to the side wondering who was calling him, not a lot of people knew who he was. He turned to find his blond friend running up to him, he almost frowned in annoyance. Naruto was wearing the traditional cooking uniform just that he wasn't wearing the matching hat.

"Gaara" Naruto grinned as he came up to the boy, he was really glad that he came; Gaara was a sophomore so the interaction between them was a bit off. "I'm glad you came" He was 3 inches taller the red head so the more he looks at Gaara the more he thinks he's sooooo cute, just like a little brother.

Gaara frowned and glared up at him "I did not want to come"

"I know but still" the blond shrugged and continued to grin at the boy. "Hey the competition is going to start in a while so why don't you find somewhere to chill out" he turned from the boy expecting him to follow him and to his surprise the sophomore was actually following him.

Gaara only followed the boy because he didn't know where to go and he doesn't know anyone besides him and his siblings. They passed a few stops and saw Temari with Shikamaru and Kankuro talking to some purple haired girl. He noticed that Naruto stop and was about to go over to them but he stopped him "Can we, not go over there"

Naruto looked down at Gaara and was a surpised to see a sad and angered emotion that flashed in his eyes. "Um, sure" he nodded with a warm smile which, where he bets ALL of his manga and cooking skills, that Gaara blushed, he actually blushed. 'This is good'

Gaara frowned and looked down in embarrassment 'Damn it I know I blushed. Why did I blushed, this is so annoying' Behind Naruto's back he slapped his palm on his forehead. This was one of he first times that he has blushed ever since he was little, he thought that couldn't show any more emotions.

"So you're going to hang with me?" Naruto asked from in front of him.

Gaara nodded "Yeah I guesss, I have no where else to go 'sides home" then he thought 'Yeah maybe I should go home" he was about to turn around but the hand that clamped onto his arm stopped him.

"No, Gaara please don't go I still want you to eat some of my cooking" the blond begged.

Gaara felt a wave of annoyance for this boy he never did like it when people begged "I don' want to eat any of your shit, so leave me alone!" he yelled then he regretfully wanted to take it back. Naruto looked so hurt by his words that it surprised him that made him think 'I make everyone look like that' Not that he didn't care about people it just that he just try not to get so close that _that_ emotion would appear on anyone's face; it scare him. He frowned "Sorry" he whispered lowly Naruto was not so sure that he heard it right.

The senior gasped, he felt his heart fluttered, he never thought that Gaara would say anything like that "That's…ok, don't worry about" he smiled down to the boy. Gaara looked up at which made him blush, Gaara looked up at with the most puppy doggy-est eyes ever it made him so cute. 'So cute' "Come on my booth's this way"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

**I'm hoping for a short story with long chapters, so watch out when it says something about it being UPDATED it's going to be updated but it will still say the same chapter until I found a decent amount of pages to the chapter, then it's going to the next chapter **

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Chapter 2

Gaara didn't know why he even came here, Naruto was currently whipping something up for the judging, of course it was only 2 hours away, every little ingredient he mixed he would taste them then he would get Gaara to taste some too.

The red head wouldn't say that the blond was a bad cook it was actually delicious but he would NEVER spike the blonds' excitement more than he already had. His sister did that one time and she had to hit him very hard just for him to shut up, he didn't want to hurt the poor blond 'Wait…..never mind' he thought. The more he hung around the blond the more he wanted to kill him…or hurt him.

Naruto smiled when he got the taste he was looking for, he was trying to make **Stewed and Braised Chicken **it looked simple enough but the trying to get it right was a bit of a twist. Naruto was pretty proud of himself all the ingredients he brought wasn't all used up, he still had some left over. The blond grinned and looked over at the bored red head, the boy didn't seem interested at all in what Naruto was making, of course he couldn't have expected that, Temari did say her little brother never took anything into interest.

Right now the red head was looking around the booth, Naruto's booth only had two tables one in the front, where the customers where going to tastes his food, and one in the back, where he was doing his cooking. Gaara sat on a stool chair that was besides Naruto, he didn't want to the boy to get hurt so that's why he was away from the food.

"Gaara" he called. The red head spared him a look. Naruto grinned "Not to be hypocritical but I think you should take an interested in something"

Gaara frowned, he does have an interest in something, he just hadn't told anyone yet. "I've already have something in mind"

The blond raised a brow "Really? Mind telling me what it is?"

Teal eyes glared "Yes I do mind"

Naruto chuckled; he was expecting him to say that. "Aww c'mon Gaara, tell me, I won't tell Temari or Kankuro or anybody else if you don't want me to"

Gaara frowned at the honest sounding voice, he only heard that from his siblings and when people are trying to put him down. He bit his lip, he hated it when people try to put him down, it didn't matter if they were kidding or not.

"Please Gaara" the red head leaned away from the blonde when he got too close.

"Fine" he murmured. Naruto cheered and Gaara limitedly regretted it, he hated it when he submitted to Naruto like that. "I…would like to play the trumpet" he said shyly. He never confessed this to anyone, no really wanted to know what HE was interested in.

Naruto sputtered before laughing "The trumpet?" he chuckled He didn't mean to laugh at Gaara; he knew what it felt like to be laughed at because of something he fell in love with. "The trumpet, it a loud instrument, are you sure you can handle it?"

Gaara frowned; this is one reason why he didn't want to tell anyone, because they would criticize him. He glared over at Naruto, he laughed but he also gave his thoughts about what he likes. It wasn't a bad thought but he didn't need to laugh. "Of course I can handle it" he said with confidence.

Naruto looked at the boy "Gaara, you're a really quite boy and you such an emo attitude that you really need to step it up a bit, if you want to play the trumpet."

"Why? You don't believe I can?" Gaara couldn't believe this; this is the boy who always spouts "Believe it! Believe It! Believe It" not only was it annoying but… just from the sound of it, it made Gaara believe that he could do anything too. So just hearing this…BS, just didn't make sense.

"Of course I believe you, I'm just reminding you that if you want to achieve this then you might have to do a lot of work."

"I already know that" Gaara growled out.

"Really now. Do you even have the instrument? I think it might be a little hard if you don't even have your own instrument"

Gaara was slightly stomped "I…I'll borrow it from the school. I know how to pay for things"

"That's good that you have that in mind but you still have to practice so it'll be much better if you bought your own Trumpet"

The red head glared "How would you know?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side "A few of my friends are on the band so they know from experience, it's much better if you'll buy your instrument"

Gaara heaved a sigh 'I can't win can I' Naruto frowned, he saw Gaara's shoulders slumped, he didn't mean to crush the boys dreams like that, he just…he just wanted help.

Naruto jumped when Gaara abruptly stood up "Alright then, all I need is a job then I can buy the trumpet, right?" Naruto gaped, he never seen Gaara's pale green eyes sparkle this much, he nodded. The red head nodded "That's it and I need lost of practice right?" he looked over at Naruto once again and the blond just nodded.

The blond cocked his head to the side "Why don't just ask for the money?"

Gaara scowled "I don't like asking for help when I know I can do it myself"

Naruto smiled at the boy's determination "If you need help getting a job, I know this good place that needs more employment"

"I said I don't like asking for help"

"I know but a little help wouldn't kill anyone"

Gaara frowned; he never really had a job before, so "I guess you can help" he gave in.

Naruto grinned "Yay"

-

-

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapter was short, but hey…I updated didn't I. I dunno, school's been such a drag…so yeah, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Warning: Inner thoughts 'Naruto'; Conscious thoughts '**Naruto'**

Chapter 3_

_

In the end Naruto's food was judged for one of the best, he didn't get first place but his was the most talked about. Temari and Shikamaru came while Gaara was help taste testing again, Temari burst out laughing and Shika just nodded over to him. Gaara had blushed and Naruto chuckled, when they left Naruto said that Gaara looked cute when he blushes.

Gaara never felt so confused in his life, for some reason it made his heart pound and his stomach flutter. This almost made Gaara want to run away, he didn't like the feeling but Naruto stopped him and what made him forget was that a bunch students who obviously didn't like him decided to pick on him; which wasn't a good idea since Naruto almost jumped over his work to the boys who wanted to pick on him.

They all ran away scared. 'Stupid Under Classmen'

Gaara dug his hands in his pockets, it was nearing the end of the cooking festival and Naruto was about done putting everything up. Gaara didn't want to admit it but he was waiting for the blond.

Naruto sighed once he got everything in the needed place, the others go around to pick up the stuff to bring back to culinary university that they borrowed it from. He wanted to stay and help but it seemed that Gaara was waiting from him. He smiled, he didn't think that the red head would do that for him.

Gaara was brought from his light daze when Naruto turned to him "Alright I'm done, let's go home, k?" Gaara only shrugged.

Naruto spared at a look at Gaara as they started walking away "Did your siblings go home already?"

Gaara shook his head "Kankuro said that he was going out on a date tonight and Temari is having dinner over at the Nara 's"

Naruto cocked his head to the side "So you'll be home alone?" the red head nodded and this made the blond smile "Sweet! That means you can spend the night at my place"

"No" came Gaara's sharp reply.

"What? Why not? It'll be fun I promise" he placed his hands together.

Gaara watched this then sighed "Temari's going to come back home, it's not like she's going to spend the night there" he crossed his arms "She does have morals"

Naruto nodded "But still you'll be home alone until she gets back"

"I'm used to it"

Naruto would had gaped if it wasn't an expected answer "Well then we have to change that won't we" Gaara only blinked before he being pulled in the opposite way to his house.

_

_

_

"Here you go" Naruto placed down a plate full of food.

Gaara groaned, "Naruto I'm not hungry"

Naruto grinned "Yes you are I can hear your tummy rumbling" he laughed. Naruto was a bit surprised when Gaara didn't fight back when he dragged the red head to his house.

Gaara inwardly pouted, why didn't he fight back. All he did was complain about him going to Naruto's house and how dirty and how boring the time well be if he goes there. Unfortunately, Naruto's house was clean and…he was bored at all. Naruto kept him entertained like a good host would even though objected to the things offered to him; it was still fun. But now he had to eat, something he wasn't use doing more than twice everyday.

"Naruto" he called out pathetically. His blond friend was cleaning the utensils that he used for cooking. "I…I don't feel like eating…anything" he look away embarrassed "…right now"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and he raised a brow before sighing "Alright, I'll put this is the refrigerator"

"Thank you" Gaara said with his head low and his cheeks red.

"Then I guess we can just watch a movie" Naruto mentioned "or maybe we can play a game" he said to himself not knowing that Gaara was watching him.

'He's so nice' the red head thought. Light teal eyes widened 'No' he shook his head 'Don't sub come to this. He is NOT nice, he's NOT anything, he is nothing to me' '**Then what about him being your friend' **Gaara stilled. '**He's the first person to even **_**try**_** and befriend you.'** The red head bit his lip '**He's a lot more to you than you think, so try and open yourself up to him, he'll understand. He's ****friends with that bastard Uchiha Sasuke after all'**

"Gaara" Gaara jerked up with an 'uh?' 'Jeeze" blond brows creased in worry "I've been calling you for some time now"

Gaara froze when he noticed how close Naruto was to him, 'His eyes are…' he was so entranced that he didn't noticed that he was getting closer to the blond.

Naruto however noticed, wanted to respond in a positive way he smiled "Hey Gaara wanna go and play a game with me"

The red head blinked "What?"

"Y'know a game"

"A Game? What kind of game?" the red head asked but he most certainly knew he didn't know to play a game.

"A playstation 2 game. Like…Soul Calibur or Kingdom Fighter, or maybe even DBZ" the blond grinned.

'Playstation game? What?' Naruto noticed the blank look on Gaara's face and sighed.

'This is a first' "Alright, lets see if I can get you into a game" the blond walked away and signaled Gaara to follow him.

_

_

A/n: Aw the end of a new chapter. I was going to go further with this chapter but...I didn't want to. So hoped you enjoyed it please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Warning: Inner thoughts 'Naruto'; Conscious thoughts **'Naruto'**

Chapter 4_

_  
_

"Ok" Naruto sat Gaara down on the floor in front of the TV and Playstion 2 and the other game systems. The red head sat there like a good boy, legs folded under him and hands on his lap. He was a perfect little gentleman; the only thing that was wrong about it was that he just had this innocent blank look on his face. It was hilarious.

Gaara watched Naruto, his hands on his hips, before he had everything set up. The red head scooted over when the blond sat close to him. It was weird; he never really played any of these..."games". He'd seen his brother Kankuro and Shikamaru and even Temari play games like this. They tried to let him join but he was so clueless that he didn't want to sit there and frustrated over not being able to get everything right. Gaara silently sighed 'I guess this is the perfect time to figure out how to play these games'

Naruto started out with an easy game. He started with the Dreamcast system and popped in D.O.A 2, Dead Or Alive 2. It was fairly easy game nothing to complicated unless you used Ryu Hayabusa, to Naruto Ruy Hayabusa was probably the hardest to use on your first turn. He told him to pick any character, he was surprised when Gaara picked Zack first; Naruto used Helena first. He liked her, she was pretty and her moves were easy to pull off.

The first try Naruto beat Gaara hands down, but the next few rounds Gaara seemed to get the hang of it and started to give Naruto some trouble. In the end Gaara switched from Zack to Ein, Gaara said that he liked that Character and Naruto switched in between Jann Lee and Helena. Not that he didn't like the other characters, it's just that he didn't want to beat Gaara with one of his best characters: Lei Fang. Sasuke always used Ryu Hayabusa and that's one reason why Naruto would never play that character.

When they got tired of that, Naruto put in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On, a bit more complex than D.O.A. He purposely made Gaara use one of the best characters in the game (Well in Naruto's book this character is one of the best) Temjin. Naruto used Fei Yen, he was good with her but he was _that_ good with her. Naruto kept putting her in her Hyper, special mode and kept loosing life and dieing every round cause Gaara kept getting cheap shots. Gaara called them skills. In the end he and Gaara switched characters and stuck with them, Gaara put her in special mode and beat him...more than once. That's when Naruto wanted to switch the games.

Gaara grinned "No, no, I'm having fun." he laughed "I'm kicking your ass" Naruto would had laughed too...if he wasn't LOSSING.

_  
_

The whole night the two played games, switching from Power Stone, Street Fighters Alpha 3 and Soul Calibur. There wasn't a whole lot of fight games but they did play the versus mode in Sonic the Hedgehog: Adventure 1 and 2; they staid up until 2 o'clock in the morning.

Naruto sighed, he walking Gaara home, all night long Gaara wanted to play Virtual-On again so he could beat Naruto's ass. It was a bit annoying, even though he wasn't even _good _at the game. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sasuke's older brother Itachi are the only ones that are really good at that game. He smiled slightly, he was right about Gaara beginning hungry, by the time 11:30 pm came rolling in, they were both hungry, he was glad that Gaara was in a good mood, he actually complimented his cooking. He was extremely happy.

Gaara smiled into his pillow, last night Naruto had called Temari that he was staying over and Temari came rushing to Naruto's house to give him some night clothes and an extra pillow and to give him a kiss good night. That was embarrassing. He had fun last night, even though the two played games, he felt...sort of refreshed besides that crink in his neck.

He didn't really go to sleep but he napped for a while and that nap made him have a crink in his neck. He never had one of those unless he was on the computer all night. The red head sighed silently, he surely thought that Naruto would suggest that they should sleep in the same bed but it seems that the blond at a couch in his room. So he never asked.

For some reason he didn't seem to mind the thought, the two sleeping together. Gaara gasped before having a blush run across his face before shaking his head. He didn't want to think about it, but...he felt ecstatic when he was around the blond. Sure there was this spark between the two when they saw each other but he wasn't expecting this.

Teal green eyes glared down at the pavement beneath him, he didn't want to admit it, but after a day and a night with the blond he couldn't help but say...that he liked him. **'You like him?'** he blushed before shaking his head a little 'No..I..I ...I fell attracted to him' he thought in denial. **'Haha, You like him.' **he blushed again **'Don't feel shy about it, it's natural to like someone.'** he heaved a sigh **'Even though it's the blond male beside you. Hahaa'** he groaned, not only was he denying it but his conscious was teasing him. 'Well, I guess that means you like him too!!' he yelled. The laughter stopped **'Of course I do, he's hot and he's nice. I like him a lot! I don't know why you won't accept that'** Gaara growled, 'What a punk' he being schooled by his own mind.

Naruto blinked at the growling noise. "Gaara?"

_

A/n: End of Chapter, finally got further into the story, Hope you guys like it!! Please review!! Sorry if it's short! I really wanted to put that out there! ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: At a young age ,Gaara, the youngest of three children, has never once had pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell? How can he regain a love that was left forgotten?

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta **

don't own

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Warning: Inner thoughts 'Naruto'; Conscious thoughts '**Naruto'**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! or HAPPY COMMERCIAL HOLIDAY!!! **

Chapter 5

_  
_

Teal greens eyes blinked "So…is this the place?"

"Yup"

His blond friend nodded before he sighed. 'Great.' It's been a month since Naruto had become Gaara's best friend, they still don't act like best friends but they're closer to each other then they had for some time. Right now, Gaara was looking for a part time job. When his siblings heard about it they said that they would gladly help him pay for anything but… he wanted to earn it himself. He and his blond friend had been around getting applications to fill before actually heading to where the blond works at.

Naruto grinned. "Oh c'mon it doesn't look _that_ bad," then he took another look at it. "No, never mind it does look bad." It wasn't as if the building looks bad, it's just the title of the store-that makes it looks bad:

Icha Icha Paradise

The blond scratched the back of his head, yeah the title was bad. "I work here part time," he laughed nervously when Gaara gave him a look ."It's my uncle's shop! And it was the only place at the time that would hire me!" he protested, "I kept getting fired from my other jobs." he grumbled to himself; not noticing that his red head friend sighed and shook his head.

Gaara lowered his eyes before walking away from the shop. Naruto gasped, "Gaara." he followed until he grabbed hold of the others sleeve, "C'mon this is the last place, you already have loads of applications from other places so this one shouldn't make any difference."

"If it doesn't make a difference then I don't need it." Teal eyes glared at the blond. This one was one of the many fights that they kept having.

Naruto glared at the red head, and leaned in close making Gaara freeze. Blue eyes stared into teal. "You'll come unless you want me to tell Temari something you reeaally don't want me to," he threatened while shaking his head.

Gaara's eyes widened before they glared right back. **'He's got you there, idiot.' **'Who the hell do you think you're calling idiot?!' **'You! Idiot! Just go with the boy, you know you want to work with him,' **the voice paused before it snickered **'Or do you want to work **_**for**_** him?**' this made Gaara blush. **'Oooh you dirty boy!' **"Shut up!" the red head blushed when Naruto gave him a confused look.

The blond cocked his head to the side. "Fine," the red head mumbled, "Fine," and harshly pulled his sleeve free from Naruto's grip. "Let's get this over with."

Naruto watched as Gaara stuffed his hands into his pockets and slug towards the building. He grinned; he won. Usually he lost these arguments with Gaara but this time he won.

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled when he opened the shop door. He motioned Gaara in and walked up to the counter off to the side.

Gaara looked around, he felt a bit...uneasy; the place was filled with books, magazines, costumes, and trinkets in boxes. When the two made it up to the counter something caught his eye. It was a basket full of small bottles. He cocked his head before reaching out to one of them.

He was about to pick one up until a tanned hand caught his, his teal meeting with blue. "Don't touch that," the blond shook his head.

He frowned; he wanted to know what it was. "Why?"

Naruto just sighed, "Just don't- not until you know for sure you can handle the job." He let go of the pale hand, "My uncle's a salesperson, of course, so if you find interest in something he'll try to sell it to ya, and I know for sure you don't want that."

"Why not?" Gaara asked but Naruto kept silent. He growled, "Well then you just dragged me in here and wasted my time." He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his own…again. He smirked, he knew how Naruto worked and this is one of the ways he could get Naruto to do whatever he wants.

"Ok jeeze, fine I'll tell ya," he ground out. "Right after you get an application!" He grinned.

Gaara sighed; damn he thought this would have worked.

"Naruto." The two teens looked up see a tall man with long white hair. He was bit surprised when he saw the blond talking to a red head kid. The man leaned against the counter, "You're not supposed to work today what's the sudden change?" he smirked.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Don't get the wrong idea pervert. My friend here," he jerked to Gaara, who stood there staring, "Is looking for a job and he wants an application. So can you give him one?"

The white haired man stared at the red head; he didn't want to admit it but the child seemed...a bit off. His eyes were a lot colder than the ones that Naruto usually hangs out with; Sasuke Uchiha. He paused before reaching down and bringing out two pieces of paper "What's your name kid?" He handed them over.

"Gaara Sabaku," Gaara answered coldly before having an elbow jabbed into his side. "Oof," he glared at Naruto who glared right back. "...Sir" Naruto wanted him to be polite; even though Naruto wasn't.

Black eyes widened, "Oh ho. Trying to be nice, I appreciate that." He nodded, holding out a hand for the boy to shake. "The name's Jiraiya." He watched the red head nod to him. "So kid, have you ever worked before?"

Naruto blinked. 'He's giving Gaara an interview now?'

"No sir, I haven't."

The man smiled, "Well that's ok, we need to some more work done around here." Gaara didn't reply, not knowing what to say so he kept quiet and kept nodding his head and kept giving yes or no answers.

"Un," Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead it's that famous 'Un' sound again, 'Gosh, it so damned annoying'

Jiraiya looked from Naruto to Gaara before grinning, "Ok kid, you got the job." making both boys drop their jaws. "Just fill out the necessary things and bring it back to me, ok?"

"Wha-but sir-"

"Uh uh uh," Jiraiya shook his head. "No need for formalities just call me...The Great Jiraiya!" he boasted.

Naruto groaned in disgust, "Hey you old pervert, Gaara has other jobs that might hire him!"

"It's a world filled with choices I just gave him a straight answer to what he's looking for!" he yelled at the blond, "Ok, kid I'll give you some slack, until the day you make your decision, you come to me and hand me your application!" the boy was still stunned. "Hey, I'll even give you the hours that Naruto has." This made the boy blink from his stupor. "Naruto barely does the things I tell him to do he-"

"That's because you're a PERV!"

"I'll think about it," Jiraiya blinked and Naruto glanced over to him. "I'll think about it," he said quietly.

"Alright then I'll see you later," Jiraiya grinned.

Gaara nodded. "Let's go Naruto I have to get home before it gets too dark." He glanced at his watch noting that it's 5:06pm.

"Oh right." Naruto nodded and walked behind Gaara as they left the shop. "Sorry about that my uncle, he's…"

When they were at least a few feet away Gaara finally spoke, "You still haven't told me what was in that bottle." interrupting the blond's rant about his uncle.

The blond blinked before scratching his chin. "You're right," he sighed, "Okaaay, but you've been warned" he leaned down to Gaara's ear. The red head's cheeks burning red. "It was..."

"...EHH?!"

_

_

A cloud of light smoke appeared in front of his face and he shivered, for some reason this night was really cold. He pulled his hoody closer to his face, he hated the cold. He then shifted his load to his left hand; he had gone shopping for some necessaries. He already knew that the quarter of milk was going to be gone in the morning.

The night was a bit eerie, but he had never noticed it was like this, he usually ignored it but....something just didn't feel right. With the mini-mart not too far from his house he would walk all the time.

He jumped when he heard a clatter; and quickly turned to his right, only to see a dog that had just pushed the lid of a trash can over. He let out a silently breath only to be betrayed by the light smoke. He huffed and kept walking, this is one reason why he hated the cold- everything was louder.

After a few minutes he had finally reached the neighborhood beside his own. He paused for a bit to let the car that stopped at the stop sign drive on without trouble. He frowned when the car didn't drive off like the other cars do.

To his surprise the passenger door opened. "Hey kid...un," there was a person with blond hair that hung over their one of their eyes and then had the rest in a pony tail. The blond smirked when the other frowned. "Hey, don't give me a face like that…un," From the sound of the blond's voice he could tell the blond was a male.

Gaara narrowed his eyes; could a man really look that girly? Well not that you couldn't tell, the man had on an opened puffy black jacket that had fur around the hood, a blue shirt, and black jeans. 'How can he not be cold?'

The blond kept his smirk, "Where ya goin kid…un?" he walked over, "Do you need a ride home…un?"

'Why does he keep saying "un"?'

Silence met the blond and soon the smirk fell from his face. "Hey kid! I'm talking to ya…un!" he yelled. He growled inwardly when the kid began to walk around him and the car. He laughed when the kid did that; sometimes he couldn't seem to get the right submissive type.

"Deidara!" the blond looked back to the car to see his friend standing from his side of the car. "C'mon let's just go if he's not going to bite then there's no point in trying to persuade him."

Deidara groaned, "But I want that one." He pointed to moving figure.

His friend shook his head. "No, let's just go we're already late. They were expecting us 20 minutes ago."

Deidara pouted. "Fine," he stared at his wanted target, "I'll see you later Mr. Red Head and Beautiful Eyes!" with that shout, he jumped into the car and drove off.

The said figure face faulted and was stopped at mid step. "Beautiful Eyes…" he managed to whisper, this was the first time that Gaara had ever been told he had beautiful eyes.

_

_  
K, end of Chapter. I actually didn't want to put Deidara in the story but...y'know he was just there and so I picked him. Yeah, the last part was with Gaara if you didn't figure it out in the chapter. Originally I was going to get him beat up or raped but that can go into the later chapters. Hoped you like the chapter and please review!!! ^ ^ oh and **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! or HAPPY COMMERCIAL HOLIDAY!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.

**The Only Love for ****Soujiro Seta**

don't own

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Warning: Inner thoughts 'Naruto'; Conscious thoughts **'Naruto'**

Chapter 6

_  
_

"Gaara"

Gaara blinked when his sister called him, he turned to her and found her staring at him, and he would have raised a brow, if he had any.

Temari placed her hands on her hips "So…how's the job hunt going?"

He frowned "It's going" he said while turning back to his book. He's been looking for a week, he applied to many and almost half of them already sent him a 'Sorry we can't hire you at the moment' call.

"That's not good enough, hey" she went over and pulled the book down from his face "C'mon, it's the weekend, go out and do something"

"There's nothing to do"

"Of course there is" she paused "You can go see Naruto, you can go by his work, they said that they'll hire you if you couldn't find any other jobs, plus we won't have to worry about anything happening to you, since you have Naruto by your side" she grinned.

He frowned "I can take care of myself" he sneered.

"I know you can, but I rather have Naruto get hurt then to have to loose you" she said sincerely.

This made his stomach curl, not in disgust but in reassurance, especially when her eyes softened. He sighed "Alright"

She nodded "Shikamaru's coming over today" she informed.

"Tch, then why don't you get out of the home and do something? And take him with you"

"Because, dummy, I'm not that one without a job! Now get your ass out of here!" She yelled while grinning.

"Fine" he slightly growled, he got up, went over to put on his red boots, and grabbed a light jacket.

"Be home by 7 ok" Temari tossed him his keys, he nodded and walked out of the house. She grinned when everything went quite; she heard a shuffle from behind her and laughed.

"Why didn't you just tell him that I spent the night" an arrogated face stared at her. "He would had understood"

Temari walked over to Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Because, it gives us more time to be by our selves, besides, it makes more fun that way" she winked.

Shikamaru shook his head "You are a wicked woman"

_

_

"Gaara!" Naruto grinned at the sight of his red head friend. He waved at the boy as he walked in. "I can't believe it! You're actually out of the house this weekend!"

The red head glared "I get out… sometimes" he sighed and leaned his back against the counter top "Temari wanted me to get out of the house"

Naruto cocked his head to the side "Why?"

Gaara scowled "So she can spend 'Quality' time with Shikamaru" he crossed his harms "Like I wouldn't noticed that he spent the night, last night" he grumbled.

"What?! He spent the night?! You can have Shikamaru over but not _me_?!" Naruto whined.

Gaara groaned at the sound, he hated when Naruto whined "He wasn't there for me, he was there for Temari" he actually almost felt like yelling at the blond.

"Uh" blue eyes blinked "Wow, they've already gone _that _far" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Mm? What do you mean 'they've already gone _that_ far?'" he glared at the older boy.

Naruto chuckled "Haha nothing, nothing really. I mean to say that um, they-" The bell to the door ranged saving Naruto from a mass destruction "Ah Hello Welcome to Icha Icha Paradise" he said with a nervous but grateful grin. If they haven't came in then he was sure Gaara would had killed him along with Shikamaru. 'Can't he's already sleeping with her' Not in the dirty way, just…sleeping.

The customers walked; one with a blank look and the other with a smile of his face. Blue eyes widen when he spotted Gaara "Hey Sasori look" he pointed "It's Mr. Red Head and Beautiful Eyes…un!" He grinned.

"Deidara _I'm_ a red head" Sasori stared at the shorter male.

Deidara pouted "But he has beautiful eyes…un"

"And what do I have?"

"Yours are only pretty…un!" Deidara crossed him arms.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and leaned in close to Gaara "You know theses guys?"

The younger shook his head "Not the other but the blond yes"

Naruto raised a brow as he noticed that Gaara's eyes never left the blond, he frowned at the sudden interest in another person. He looked up at the pair when they came up to the counter "Can I help you with anything?" he said with a smile on his face. Even though he felt like dragging Gaara away and keeping him away from other people.

Deidara glared at Naruto, he didn't come up here to have the worker talked to him, he wanted to talk to Mr. Red Head and Beautiful Eyes. He was about to tell the other to fuck off when Sasori beat him to it but didn't respond the way Deidara wanted him to "Yes, we're looking for some Bath Jell"

Deidara watched as the other blonds' blue eyes sparkled "Is there any specific kind?"

Sasori 'hummed' and shook his head " 'm not to sure, a friend of mine said to check it out but they never told me that they were different kinds"

"Well, alright, follow me and I can show you where they are, ok?" Naruto came from behind the counter.

Sasori nodded when Naruto started walking he leaned down to the Deidara "You owe me one"

Deidara smiled "Thanks darling…un" he teased. Once the other was gone, he was finally alone with Mr. Red Head and Beautiful Eyes. The blond smiled and slid closer to the red head "So how's it going…un?" He asked but was only meet with silence. Deidara frowned and cocked his head to the side "Hey, c'mon talk to me…un" he pocked the red head but instally drew his hand away when the other tried to grab out it. "Oh" Deidara laughed "So you're one of those types…un"

Gaara narrowed his eyes "Those types? What do you mean?"

Deidara smirked "I mean" he shrugged "The strong silent type that doesn't like to be touched…un"

That description remind Gaara of Sasuke, he grounded his teeth 'No! I'm nothing like that stupid Uchiha' **'Yes you are' **'What?!' **'Come off it, you're both silent and you both don't like being touched and the most important thing is that you both like Naruto'** Gaara blushed lightly 'I-I do _not_ like Naruto' **'Sure, of course'**

Deidara grinned when he saw Gaara's blush, he squealed "So I was right you are the strong silent type that doesn't like to be touched...un" This brought Gaara from his thoughts; he glared at the older blond. "Hey are you doing anything right now…un? 'Cuz I would like to know if-"

"Please, if you are here you should buy something" Gaara gave off his stand-offish comment.

Deidara bit his lip "Of course…un" then he grinned "Don't worry we'll defiantly buy something…un" He reached over the counter that laid some pens and note pad.

Gaara stiffened when the blond reached over, making sure the blond didn't touch him. He watched as he scribbled something down, Gaara looked over to see Naruto and the other red head heading towards the counter. Gaara slid to the side giving himself more personal space.

"Here" Swiftly Deidara grabbed Gaara's hand and placing a torn piece of paper. "Please if you ever want to hang out, give me a call ok...un" He grinned wildly when Gaara stanched his hand away but not once dropping the paper.

"Got watcha need…un" Deidara looked over at Sasori, ignoring the Naruto's little glare sent to him.

"Yeah" Sasori nodded slowly, while Naruto priced up the items, the red head leaned down to Deidara's ear "That shit is coasting me $75. Just for 3 items. What the heck type of place sales these things like that?"

Deidara grinned and was about to respond when Naruto interrupted them with a plastic bag "Here you go" Naruto said in the most polite way he could without trying to tell them that he was a little annoyed at them.

Deidara frowned at the rudeness, smirking he grabbed the bag "Y'know you should be a lot nicer…un" with that he left.

Sasori sighed, "Sorry about that, he's a lot meaner to employees but I guess you got lucky" then he spared Gaara a look "Maybe your little friend is your good luck charm" he gave a small smile and left.

Naruto looked away biting his lip while he listened to the bell of the door as the other red head left. He sighed and leaned against the counter "Y'know, I don't really like them that much" He felt Gaara looked over at him, he sighed again "I know I just met them and they seem really cool, I just feel like…"

Gaara cocked his head to the side "Feel like what?"

The blond shook his head "No never mind"

Teal eyes glared and sternly said his friends' name "Naruto"

"OK fine, I just feel like" the blond turned to gaze into those teal eyes "they're going to take something precious from me"

Gaara's heart jumped '…' Naruto kept staring into his eyes until he couldn't take it anymore and looked away. Gaara could tell he blushing **'Aw that was cute, see he does care about you' **Gaara inwardly growled back 'I never said he didn't' **'You don't have to say it, I know how you feel concerning him' **'Stupid Tanuki bast-'

"Hey Gaara come with me on my lunch break" Naruto slightly asked slightly telling Gaara what to do. "I have a few minutes until then" Naruto stood up and walked around the counter "Just give me that time to get everything in order and get the keys" the blond walking off without giving Gaara to respond to his plan.

"Um…right" Those were the only words Gaara could say before the blond disappeared in the back. He gave a small smile, he was going on a lunch break with Naruto. **'Going on a date' **'Wha…no its just a-' **'What are you going to do with that piece of paper in your hand?' **'Paper? Oh' Gaara opened up his hand to find the crumpled paper, taking it and unraveling it, he was a little confused on how to take it.

'_Hey __Mr. Red Head and Beautiful Eyes, this is my number call me anytime 567-8907' _

'**He gave you his number' **Gaara didn't respond **'Are you going to do something about?' **Again Gaara didn't respond **'Hey! Say Something!' **"I'm not going to tell Naruto" and with that Gaara shoved the paper in his pocket.** '…are you sure?' **'Yes, don't worry I got it under control'

"Hey, Gaara lets go" Naruto came over with a grin.

"K"

_

_  
Alright, end of Chapter, aw jeeze this took me a while to do. Ok, if that's anyone's number sorry, I just made it up. So Deidara and Sasori don't like Naruto. And Naruto doesn't like them. Gaara thinks Deidara and Sasori are cool but Naruto is his friend and potential love interest. And I'm pretty sure Gaara doesn't realize that he has a crush on Naruto. So I'm hoping the next chapter wouldn't take too long do.

If it confused anyone please give me a review or PM me.

REVIEW! I kinda need it…knowing that there's still people still reading this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta**

don't own

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Warning: Inner thoughts 'Naruto'; Conscious thoughts **'Naruto'**

Chapter 7

_ _

"Morning Itachi" Naruto brightly greeted one saturday morning.

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, would had glare at anyone else, if it wasn't Naruto. He's gotten use to Naruto unusual and unpredictable stunts. Itachi had to admit, he actually began to crave it. "Good Morning Naruto, I'm glad you came, Sasuke's been moping around for days now"

"Really? Why?" Naruto said with a confused look.

Itachi smirked "Just come in and see. I'm leaving to go to a meeting so you'll have the house to yourselves" he moved to let Naruto in.

The blond frowned "A crummy meeting on Saturday?"

"Jobs and meeting are an everyday thing" Itachi chuckled "You'll be doing it too, someday"

Naruto snorted "No way, never on Saturday" he grinned "But have fun though" he said in a sarcastic way.

Itachi nodded "Don't destroy the house"

"Right, right" Naruto ran up the stairs before he saw Itachi leave the house.

The older Uchiha grabbed his briefcase and left the house, he chuckled when he locked the door "See, Sasuke, he still cares for you"

_

_

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he busted opened the door. The blond watched as Sasuke popped up from under the covers, spared at look at him before he groaned and buried himself back in his cover cocoon. "Sasuke" Naruto groaned, he went over and tugged on the covers.

Sasuke moaned "No, go away, it's too early for this"

The blond frowned "No, it's not" he complained and when he didn't get a response from the raven, he climbed over him and onto the other side of the bed.

"Ah, Naruto-get off" Sasuke threw Naruto's body over him. He sat up and glared at his best friend "Jeeze, what the hell?"

Naruto snuggled into the blankets "Itachi said he was going to a meeting and we have the house to our selves" he paused "Oh and not to destroy the house"

Sasuke snorted "I wouldn't" he rose a brow "You would on the other hand, you're destructive"

Naruto pouted "Am not"

"Are so"

They glared at each other "You know what--" Naruto broke off his glare.

Sasuke blushed "Hey!"

Naruto wiggled his way under the covers, he chuckled when he saw Sasuke's red face. "Come on Sasuke, we've done this a million times" he grinned "no need to be shy" he teased.

Sasuke gave him a look and Naruto sighed "C'mon I'll let you get one more hour of sleep and that's it, no more!"

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto gave him a stern look "Fine" he snuggled back under the covers.

He sighed and was trying to go back to sleep when Naruto spoke again.

"Itachi said, you've been in bad mood for days" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at Naruto, who kept his eyes closed. "wanna talk about it?"

The raven's eyes widen, he's brothers was trying to help him. He smiled, pulled the covers up to his lips. "No, it's fine I guess I was just over reacting"

That's when Naruto opened his eyes 'Over react? Sasuke doesn't over react' He gave his blissful friend a confused look "You're weird" he commented which earned him a kick to the shin. "Ow! Bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled.

_

_

Sasuke opened his eyes a little only to stare at his most wanted possessions; Naruto. He was in love with his best friend, everyone could see it but Naruto. He was a little glad that Itachi helped him cheer up a little, after he told Itachi that Naruto pretty much spends most his extra time with...Gaara, he doesn't have much time for him. Itachi was going to let Sasuke stay home alone for the day-the meeting was actually a lie-Itachi just wanted to get away from his brooding brother.

Sasuke sighed, he was so glad that Naruto was here instead of with...Gaara. He didn't like Gaara and didn't want to like Gaara, Naruto even went as far as to say that he and Gaara were a like in some ways. 'Tch, how distasteful'

But, Sasuke curled up next to his best friend, he was happy that Naruto was here. Even if he doesn't confess his feelings for Naruto, he'll still have his best friend.

_

_

yup end of chapter. A lovely reviewer suggested that the story needed more interactions with other characters and I was going to do that for this chapter so yeah, a little SasuNaru fluff and the introduction of Itachi! Yay, Itachi! He's such a good big brother :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: At a young age Gaara, the youngest of three, has never once have pure happiness. With a night full of hurt and betrayal can anyone help him out of his shell, how can he regain a love that was left forgotten.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta**

don't own

Gaa/Naru- side Tema/Shika, slight Naru/Sasu,

Warning: Inner thoughts 'Naruto'; Conscious thoughts **'Naruto'**

**OH **all of those are reading, **"You're Worth It"** Gaara/Naruto-um, I kinda lost the story so it might be a while for the story to update, I would hate if I have to write it again.

Chapter 8

Gaara sighed, he's been bored before but he's never been bored standing up for 5 hrs straight. It was his first work shift without Naruto. Naruto said he was taking the day off. Even though Gaara was a little concerned about Naruto working so much, he didn't really want to admit tat he missed the blond silliness.

Naruto has been putting in more hrs so he could help him-Naruto didn't need to but he couldn't leave Gaara alone in a place like this yet.

It flattered him that Naruto did that but he wanted to do things on his own and with Naruto to being there he could do just that.

Gaara gave a small smile; he was again reminded that he has a friend. Every time his mind would wonder he would always reminded that Naruto was his friend. He was then jerked out of his musing when the bell ranged for the customer. He looked up and saw a blond that was getting on a little too irritating and for ounce it wasn't Naruto.

"Gaara" Deidara smiled and dropped himself on the counter. "How are you...un?" the blond then pouted "You haven't given me a call yet...un"

Gaara sighed. Ever since Deidara gave him his cell number, he has been coming around "Come Come Paradise" and complete annoying everyone. Jiraiya wants to kick him out but Deidara always uses his charm and money to Jiraiya off his back and he kept using the word 'Akatsuki'. Gaara didn't know what it meant and Deidara never sued it when Naruto was around.

"Hey" Deidara leaned close "Is that-Naruto-kid here?...un"

Gaara blinked "No, he's taking the day off"

Deidara grinned "Yahooo!" the blond cheered. He brought out his phone, "Hey Sasori the kid's not here, he'll be gone for the all day!...un"

Gaara glared, no one talks about his friend like that.

Deidara smiled "Yes, Yes I know...sure he will don't worry...un" the blond grinned "Wait for me in the car, K babe, I won't be long...un" He didn't wait for a reply before handing up.

Suddenly the blond grinned at Gaara and Gaara almost wished that the blond one's friend had come in with him. The red on wasn't as annoying as Deidara and he seemed rather like a puppet.

"Hey wanna join Akatsuki...un?"

Gaara snapped out of his musing to only stare at the blond 'Akatsuki?'

Deidara raised a brow when Gaara didn't react to what he said. "What? You don't know what Akatsuki is?...un" He received a blank look "Are you serious? Akatsuki is one of the greatest groups to join" he smirked "Even me and Sasori are in it...un" he gloated.

Gaara frowned, he might not know what Akatsuki is but now knows that if Deidara's in, he's defiantly not going to join.

Deidara grinned, "You'll love it, I promise...un, we do tons of stuff like-"

"Excuse me" a valiant voice came halting the blonde explanations.

Both looked at the person that just walked in a beautiful, long haired brunette with the most gorgeous matching brown eyes, a soft looking face and charming smile. She was beautiful, she wore a pink flower printed shirt and army green cargo pants with heeled strapped sandals that stop over her ankle.

She smiled "I'm sorry but I was told to check up on someone"

Gaara gave her a confused blank look while Deidara sneered at her.

"Bitch" Deidara said loudly, he look towards Gaara "Hey, I'm gonna go" the blond slide his arms off the counter top. He stuffed his hands in hips pockets and purposelessly bummed his shoulder against the girls' shoulder. "Oh sorry" he said before leaving the store.

Gaara cocked his head a little before turning to greet the new customer. "Welcome-"

The girl laughed, "Oh, you don't have to say that" she smiled at him "I work here" she walked up to the counter and leaned against it "I work the night shift" she winked.

"Haku!" Jiraiya's voice bellowed out form the back. The white haired man walked out with a grin. "Ah, Naruto said you were going to stop by"

The longhaired girl called, Haku, smiled "Yeah, Naruto called me this morning to remind me" she giggled, "I'm glad he did because honestly I kinda forgot"

Jiraiya nodded "So how's that boyfriend of yours, is he going to come in today?"

Haku shrugged "Don't know yet but he's just fine" she grinned "He was a little pissed at Naruto for calling so late at night"

"So when are you getting the new pussy and boob-job?" Jiraiya teased.

Haku gasped, "I would never disgrace my body" she touched her flat chest "Zabuza love the way it is"

Jiraiya laughed "alright, alright!"

This is when Gaara finally noted; Haku had a flat chest, a chocker and manly hands. "You're a guy?"

Gaara's question both made Jiraiya and Haku jump, they both seemed to have forgotten Gaara was there. Haku blinked his brown eyes before his face brighten "Oh that's right! This is the first time you meet me" He grinned, "I guess Naruto forgot to mention that. I'm a cross-dresser but I would never mutilate my body in seek of my dreams. My boyfriend loves me for me" he said with the dreamiest look on his face.

Gaara was alerted that his face felt like it was fire.** 'I can't believe it-you're blushing!' **the voice laughed. **'Man Naruto would had loved that!'** For the first time Gaara completely ignored the voice. It amazed him, he never felt much admiration for someone; Haku was the first to make the feeling happen.

Haku was comfortable with himself and even though his dreams was to become a hermaphrodite he let his dreams go to seek another.

Naruto had dreams, to become a culinary artist; his sister Temari's dream was obvious to become Shikamaru's wife.

Gaara blinked "How can you give up your dream for...someone else?"

Haku smiled at the question "Because I found something more than a silly dream. I love my Zabuza and my Zabuza loves me. That's all that matters" Haku sighed when Gaara's face crumpled in confusions. "I didn't give up on my dream, I just changed my dream because that dream no longer mattered to me. _My_ dream involves my Zabuza and for him to always be there. Is there a dream you have?"

It was silent for a while before Gaara answered, "I want to play the trumpet and to be on the schools' band"

"That's a wonderful dream, and guess what I know the perfect teacher for you" Haku grinned, "Zabuza is perfect, he was the band teacher at my old school. He's a perfect for helping you"

Gaara paused and Jiraiya raised a brow "Zabuza was your band teacher? And now you're boyfriend?" Jiraiya questioned.

Haku giggled, "Well my high school days were pretty wild. I almost didn't go to college because of him" He leaned against the counter top "So what do you say, what some help?"

Gaara was ready to decline the odder until he remembered what Naruto said, _"I know but a little help wouldn't kill anyone" _Gaara sighed before agreeing to the help "I'll accept your help but first I have to buy a trumpet"

End of chapter, yup Gaara had some one-on-one time with Deidara. And I Introduced HAKU! I love Haku! So Haku/Zabuza are the newest characters to be added to the story! **OH **all of those are reading, **"You're Worth It"** Gaara/Naruto-um, I kinda lost the story so it might be a while for the story to update, I would hate if I have to write it again.


	9. Gaara Not A Chapter

**Gaara**

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta**

Heya everyone, not a chapter,

I want to re-write Gaara, I'm gonna give it a new title, a new plot and stuff.

I didn't like how I started Gaara and I want to focus more on his dreamgetting on the band and playing the trumpet.

A few stuff added here and there and a few stuff the will stay the same.

I'm _not_ taking this down, just making a new story. :3

I really hope you guys tune in for the new story!


End file.
